


Lesson Not Quite Learned

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Scott McCall Loves Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Swearing, Teenage Dorks, Tickle Fights, True Alpha Scott McCall, basically tickling leads to kissing, because who doesn't swear while they're being tickled?, just the usual fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Stiles doesn't usually cheat when playing any sort of game - at least, not in an obvious way that anyone will pick up on. He especially doesn't do it when it's Scott that he's playing against. But just this once, he does. And honestly, he wasn't really expecting it to turn into a tickle fight. Not that he's complaining.





	Lesson Not Quite Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this today because I wanted to do something short, so, here we go!

Stiles tries to hide his grin as he glances at Scott from the corner of his eye. They've been playing this game on Scott's Xbox for the past two hours, and they've restarted it multiple times because Stiles keeps winning or one of them has died.

The first few times it came across as a coincidence. Just luck in Stiles' favour. But he can tell that Scott's getting more and more suspicious and exasperated each time Stiles somehow miraculously wins when he was so sure he was in the lead. 

It isn't until the screen is once again filled with the words "You're Dead" because Scott just got his character killed while Stiles was sneaking off up the side, getting them both caught in the explosion he accidentally caused that Scott finally says something. 

"Okay, you're cheating." He turns to look at him. "You have to be. There is no possible way for you to have won this many times in a row." 

Stiles plasters on a look of innocence, head tilting the tiniest bit as he shrugs. "I've no idea what you're talking about. I'm just naturally good at this game." 

In truth, Scott's right. Stiles is absolutely cheating and has been this entire time. He's been playing this game pretty much every night at his house and has looked up every single way to cheat at it he could possibly find so that he could complete it to one-hundred percent. He just wanted to see how long he could away with it before Scott finally called him out on it. The total number of rounds was twenty-three. 

"No. You're definitely cheating." 

Stiles raises his eyebrows, a smirk curving his mouth. "Well, I guess you'll just never know, now will you? Because there is nothing you can say or do that will make me-" 

Before he can finish his sentence, Scott's pouncing on him. Caught off-guard, Stiles barely has time to throw the controller away from him, just hoping it doesn't break something, leaving him no time to move away.

Scott grins down at him as he pins Stiles to the bed with a leg on either side of him, one hand holding down one of his wrists, leaving the other free. Not that it matters. 

"Wait. Scott, no," Stiles says, knowing what comes next. He tries to wiggle free but it's useless considering he has a werewolf on top of him. "Scott, I swear to god, don't you d-" 

He's cut off as Scott uses his other hand to begin tickling Stiles' side, causing his words to become gasps for air in between laughter, all of it jumbling together into incoherent sounds. 

"Shit - Scott, no. Stop, please, I-"

Scott moves his hand up a little, somehow finding an even more sensitive spot. He just continues to grin down at him as Stiles writhes beneath him, trying to curse him and beg him to stop through the laughter and the aching in his stomach and chest.

"Are you gonna stop cheating?" Scott asks him, fingers pressing a little harder. 

"Oh fuck yo- wait, wait, yes, I'll - stop - just-" He squeezes his eyes shut as he struggles to get the rest of his sentence out. "I promise, just stop - Jesus fuc-" 

Scott laughs as he pulls his hand away from Stiles' side, much to his relief. He doesn't move to get off him though. Stiles is too focused on being able to breathe again that he doesn't even care. 

"You're... an asshole," Stiles manages to get out. "And I hate you."

Somehow that makes Scott laugh even more, and after a few seconds, Stiles can't help but join in. It just reminds him so much of when they were kids and they always found themselves in this exact situation; both laughing their asses off while Scott tickles Stiles to near death. Sometimes Stiles would be the one pinning him down but he always used to feel bad because of Scott's asthma, so it was very rare.

"Yeah, but you deserved it," Scott points out, his voice still shaking. "And you know you love me." 

Stiles rolls his eyes at him and opens his mouth to respond. But then his eyes catch Scott's and he could just be imagining it, but he swears he sees them flicker red for a second. 

The room's suddenly quiet, both of them just looking at each other, grins spreading across the both of their faces. Then without meaning to, Stiles's eyes dart to Scott's slightly parted lips, still recovering from how hard he was laughing. 

It's only then that he becomes aware of the fact that Scott still has him pinned down. His face heats up as he swallows and flicks his eyes back up to Scott's face, his heart beating that little bit faster. 

Scott just holds his gaze, not saying a word. Then he's leaning down before Stiles can even react, capturing his lips and moving his other hand to the back of Stiles' neck to tilt his head up. 

Stiles' eyes widen as he tries to process what's happening. He feels Scott pull away when Stiles doesn't react, probably thinking he made a mistake.

"Wait, no, no," Stiles quickly says, pulling Scott back down and holding him in place. "Don't... I - I want to..."  

He doesn't need to say anything else. Scott smiles and leans down again, this time a bit slower and not catching Stiles by surprise. Their lips meet again, and this time, Stiles kisses back. 

It's soft and warm, their heads tilted at just the right angle so their mouths fit together perfectly. Stiles can't help but try and lean up a little more, enjoying the taste of Scott's lips. 

Scott pulls back just enough to break the kiss. "I've... sort of wanted to do that for a while," he mutters against his mouth. 

Stiles strokes his thumb along the nape of Scott's neck, his lips tugging up. "Yeah?" he asks. "'Cause - I've sort of been wanting to as well. For like - _years_." 

Scott grins again and Stiles can practically feel his joy seeping into his own skin; maybe it's just because of how close their bodies are pressed together. 

He presses a quicker, lighter kiss to his lips, one which Stiles tries to make last longer. 

Scott just laughs, then his eyes dart to where his fingers are still curled around Stiles' wrist, pressing it into the mattress to stop him from moving.

"Sorry 'bout that," he says sheepishly, finally releasing him as he sits back a little. 

"It's cool," Stiles assures him as he shakes his hand out for a second then moves it up to join his other one on the back of Scott's neck. "But, uh - does this mean I'm off the hook for cheating at that game?" 

Stiles is positive this time. Scott's eyes glow bright red, his lips tugging up into a half-smile, half-smirk as he shakes his head. He could probably spend hours looking at him like this. 

But he barely gets a second to fully appreciate it before Scott's leaning down again. Except he doesn't aim for Stiles' mouth this time. Instead, he moves to his neck, his lips brushing the spot just under his ear and right next to his jaw. 

"Definitely not off the hook," he whispers, his voice low and nearly a growl. 

Stiles basically melts there and then. He swallows as Scott's teeth lightly graze his skin and he can't but think that if this is what happens every time he cheats in a video game, he might just have to start doing it more often. Probably the opposite of what Scott meant to achieve. At least, that's what Stiles thinks.


End file.
